Strip Your Heart
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Modern day AU with Aranea Highwind working at a strip bar. However, being an erotic dancer has it's hazards. Thankfully, the seductive dancer has a handsome savior..one whom her boss insist she thank properly. Aranea x Prompto Rated M for smut and minor language.


Preparing for another day on the stage, Aranea sat in front of her lighted mirror as she adjusted her makeup so she had the appearance of an exotic bird. While preparing for the evening, the sound of familiar footsteps sounded behind her.

"Are you well enough for another evening on the floor?"

She closed her eyes as she slowly turned around to face Ravus. He was the co-owner of the club and had heard of the incident the night before where there was a fight with one of the former patrons treating her poorly. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her answer. A sigh left her lips.

"I'm fine..really. Someone helped me out. I was a little shaken but the show must go on. I'm not going to sit here and cry like a bitch. Nothing too terrible happened..The gentlemen that helped me saw to that..he even offered to escort me to my car, which was sweet of him.."

Ravus eyed her for a moment before giving a nod. "If you say so. You'll be opening the bachelor party we are hosting tonight and we need you out there in top form."

"Keep your leathers on, pretty boy. I've got this locked down. You just worry about the patrons and I'll worry about myself and the ladies."

He gave a roll of his eyes, waving a hand at her before leaving the dressing room. Once he was gone Aranea gave a deep sigh. She was still a little shaky, to be honest. Reaching for a bottle of water, she took a sip of it before giving a deep breath to calm her nerves... 

* * *

The previous night...

With another successful evening in the bag; Aranea was ready to call it a night. Zipping her black and red leather coat over her dress, she headed out the back door of the dance club. She had given more dances tonight than she had in the past few weeks. Certainly helped with the recent deployment of visiting soldiers on their little island of paradise.

As she headed towards the parking lot, she heard footsteps sounding beside her. Thinking nothing of it, she continued on her way to her car as she fished inside her coat for her keys. About half way into the lot, she felt a rough grip around her waist as she was pulled into the arms of a male who smelled of whisky and cigars.

"Where ya' goin' sweet heart? The party..is just gettin' started..C'mon and give us another dance.." he uttered in a drunken slur, sliding his free hand down her hip. It was obvious to her that this man didn't want anything to do with a dance and everything to do with her without her clothes.

She gave a cringe, pushing away from him. "Get away from me, ya' creep! You know I don't give /those/ kind of dances! Even if I did..I wouldn't do it with a drunkard like you! Ughh...get..off!"

No matter how hard she tried to push the guy off, he seemed to have a tighter grip on her. She didn't even have enough room to kick the guy so she could bolt for it. Her struggling, apparently, didn't go unnoticed. Just as she was about to scream, she could feel the grip around her tighten more, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Let the lady go, buddy.."

There was an awkward silence before she completely blacked out as she was tossed to the pavement. Several minutes later, she felt soft hands brush against her cheek before her eyes fluttered opened. The sight before her was of a male in black punk attire with spiked blonde hair.

She gave a groan, moving a hand to her head as she slowly sat up. "Ugh..ow..my head is killing me..Ah..thanks for betting off that creep.." she muttered.

The blonde gave her a cheesy grin while a faint flush formed over his freckled cheeks. "Heh..not a problem. Couldn't exactly let a beautiful lady be treated so poorly, you know? Creeps like that really upset me." His smile faded a bit. "Are you okay? You had a pretty nasty fall back there."

Waving a dismissive hand, she slowly shook her head. "No..I..I should be fine. You can help me up though so I can make my way to my car.."

"Oh yeah..sure thing." Raising to his feet, he held a hand out to her and helped her up. He waited a moment for her to regain her balance.

Her head was spinning for a few seconds but she felt alright. A bit rattled, but not too unwell that she couldn't drive herself home.

"So..you're one of the dancers here I take it?"

"Yeah..not the greatest career but someone has to keep men on their toes with a decent tease." Despite what she almost went through, she still held onto her snarky sense of humor.

He gave a light laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I can only imagine the kind of teases you give.."

She looked over to him, a slow smile making it's way to her lips. "Jealous..?"

"I'm not gonna answer that.." he muttered, earning a light laugh from Aranea. He kept his hand within her own until they got to her car. "Please drive safely.."

Aranea gave him a slight smile. "Thank you..Have a safe trip home too."

There was an awkward moment between them and she found herself leaning towards him; eager to kiss his forehead - but she stopped herself, placing a finger over her own lips.

"See you around. Maybe sometime I can give you a dance too." With that, she gave him a wink, unlocking her car before heading home.

* * *

She was fine. Sure, she was a bit shaken the night before but she was fine..her virtue was still in tact. Adjusting her silver locks for the third time that night, she rose from her seat and headed towards the back entrance to the stage. Once the music started to play, she waited for her cue to slowly walk onto the stage, making eye contact with the dark haired gentlemen at the front.

Giving him a playful wink, she started to lean against one of the many poles on the stage. Taking a spin, she held onto it, leaning her head back to smirk at Noctis. As she pulled herself up, she noticed the gentleman who helped her the night before was a part of the party. Thankfully, four more dancers started to take their places on the stage. While they did their routine, she made her way to the blonde, crawling towards the edge of the stage.

"Fancy seeing you here tonight, dear. Enjoying the show thus far?" she purred softly, leaning closer to him like a smitten feline.

Noticing how flushed his cheeks were, she could only imagine his answer was an indefinite 'yes'. She could only blow him a kiss, as her routine demanded that she dance around the stage. Crawling a bit off the stage, she made a gesture for him to come closer. Slowly, he leaned forward as she held onto his collar and whispered into his ear.

"Meet me back stage after the show sweet heart.." As she pulled away, she left a small trail of kisses along his neck before slowly wiggling back onto the stage.

While she continued with the routine to ensure that the party for the gentlemen went on without a hitch, Ravus stood with his arms crossed while standing beside Ardyn, who wore a fashionable black suit and fedora. Ardyn turned to his partner,nudging him lightly with his elbow.

"Why the sour face, Ravus? You appear as if something troubles you."

Keeping his eyes fixated on the stage, he narrowed his eyes. "Aranea should have taken the day off. Did you see the video from the cameras?"

A sigh left Ardyn's lips. "Indeed..Aranea is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, even if she couldn't..there was an outside element the assisted her. That situation could have been quite worst."

"Which is why I am surprised she is on stage tonight." he insisted.

"Oh Ravus..you poor deprived soul. Come..let me put your mind at ease." He wrapped an arm around the silverette and pointed to the blonde at the front of the audience. "You see that young man there. Does he look familiar to you?"

Shifting his eyesight, he did indeed see the blonde. He was familiar to him. In fact, he was the best man for his future brother-in-law. He was also the young man that helped Aranea the night before. "Yes..what of it?"

"I'm thinking we give him a proper way of thanks for saving the star of the show. The red room should do nicely." he uttered with a sly grin over his lips.

"You can't be serious, can you? The others from the party will wish to know where he has gone off to."

Ardyn lightly patted Ravus's shoulder. "You are a man of little imagination. Worry not. I've got this settled. Just do me a favor and make sure that the guests in this room are take care of."

Before Ravus could protest, Ardyn uncoiled himself and made his way around the floor until he was beside Prompto. He gave a light tap to him on the shoulder. The blonde quickly turned his head. Tipping his fedora, Ardyn offered a slight smile to him.

"Would you be so kind as to follow me?"

Prompto looked to the other three guys he was with, whom also noticed the arrival of the club owner approaching them.

"Is there an issue, sir?" Ignis inquired, inching closer off his seat in case he had to defend Prompto.

"Oh of course not! I assure you. Quite the opposite. You see, this young man saved the life of one of our dancers. I merely wished to thank him by giving him a chance to spend the evening with her, should he so desire it."

Noctis raised a brow. "Is that why you were late coming over last night?"

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, a flush forming over his cheeks. "Y-yeah..it's no big deal. Really."

Gladiolus gave Prompto a light shove to the shoulder,smirking. "C'mon..quit being so generous. I'm sure the lady has her ways of thanking men." he teased.

Prompto just gave a groan, covering his face. "Ugh..you guys are terrible..!"

Noctis got up from his seat and nudged his friend's shoulder. "You gonna hide down there all night?"

Slowly looking up, Prompto looked to Noctis. "But..what about your party? Isn't it rude for me to leave?"

Noctis crossed his arms, giving him a look."Not if I approve of it, no. Go on and have fun man. The wedding isn't for another two days anyways. I am sure I can survive a day without you. Just..remember to call sometime in the afternoon." he teased with a grin.

Ardyn took a step back, giving Prompto a sly smirk. "Shall we? It isn't polite to keep the ladies waiting you know."

Reluctantly, Prompto rose from his seat and followed Ardyn around the back to where the entrance for the back of the stage. Holding a hand out to order him to a pause, Ardyn stood by a white door and gave it a light knock. Waiting for a moment for the door to open, a blonde female wearing a pink bath robe peaks her head out.

"Whatcha need boss?"

He tips his hat to the young lady. " Sorry to disturb you ladies but could you ask Aranea to come out for a moment?"

The blonde looks between the two gentlemen with a giggling grin. "Sure thing. One sec." She quickly closes the door and not five seconds later, Aranea was shoved out the door with a cheer of giggles behind her.

Shaking her head, she focuses her attention to Ardyn. "You needed me for something?"

He gave a nod, "Indeed..but first, I'd like for you to go on a walk with me and our guest."

Offering her boss a skeptical look, she filed to his side as she was led with Prompto by Ardyn.

"You know.." Ardyn began, "..the main thing we care about here is that people leave feeling as if the weight of the world is off their shoulders. We treat everyone here as honored guests. That's the way a paradise should feel, should it not? Of course, the same cannot be said of what happens outside our doors. We do take some..safety precautions but there is always some chance for disaster to strike, be it natural or otherwise." He gave a bit of a pause, looking towards Prompto. "Every dancer here is like family and we take every offense done to them quite personally. The ruffian you disposed of has been identified and the authorities are taking care of him. I would, however, like to thank you for assisting in helping our dear Aranea."

Prompto rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "I-it was nothing, really. Just did what anyone else would have done.."

"Oh? I doubt anyone would have threatened a man who was harassing a woman with a gun to their head." Ardyn commented with a slight grin.

Aranea's emerald optics grew wide as she looked towards Prompto. "Y-you held a gun to the guy's head?!"

Prompto just gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Well..yeah. The guy was being an asshole and I'm pretty sure he would have hurt himself more than me if he tried to physically fight. Best to scare the guy shitless and make him run with his tail between in legs then shed blood, you know?"

"Exactly..and I do appreciate you not getting blood all over our lot. The clean up of that would have been so taxing, you have no idea." Pausing in his steps, Ardyn takes out a small ring of keys from his pocket and takes out one that has a red sticker on the flat of the key. "Which brings us to why I've brought you both here.." Turning towards Aranea. "How would you like to thank the young man properly, hm?"

Tilting her head at Prompto, she couldn't help but smile. "Well I was planning on asking to have a moment with him but this works out just as well."

"Splendid!" Opening the door, a single dim light turns on as a queen size bed with red silk bedding and a leather chair could be seen in the room. "As you know, Aranea, this is one of the few rooms without cameras. So you'll have privacy..at least here." Turning on his heels, he patted Prompto on the shoulder."Enjoy your evening.~ Oh and Aranea..do try not to break the boy." With that, he left an awe-struck Prompto and a smitten Aranea in the hall.

She laughed a little. "C'mon handsome. Nothing exciting is going to happen out here.." she teased as she strode inside the room. When she saw that he was just lost in thought in the hall, a sigh leaves her lips. Perhaps if she gave him the proper nudge he'd come in.

Grabbing him lightly by his shirt, she pulled him close to her before softly pressing her lips onto his. She could hear him gasping, even shaking under her touch as her free hand brushed against his warm freckled cheek. As she held his shirt, she could almost feel his rapid heart beat. Slowly, she pulled back as she playfully nibbled on his bottom lip. "What's the matter? You're shaking like a leaf.."

A soft groan sounded from his lips as he raked a hand through his messy blonde spikes. "I..uhum...I'm just nervous..is all. Like..I'm still not sure that this is even happening." he admitted softly. "I've always..been a background kind of guy, you know? You should be having an evening like this with someone better than me. I'm just a nobody. I-"

She places a finger over his lips as she gave him a look. "You are far from a nobody, sweet heart. Besides..you're the one I want to thank tonight. No one else. As for finding out if this is real or not..well, that's up to you. You're welcome to find out if you come inside." she purred, taking his hand into her own as she brushed her lips against his.

This time, he lightly leaned into her kiss as his hands coiled around hers. Taking the bait, he allowed her to usher him into the room before she kicked it closed behind him. Once they were in the room together, she pressed her curves into him, delighting in the soft groan that escaped him. Smirking over his lips, she trailed her free hand along his neck and threaded her fingers through his fluffy blonde locks.

With their privacy, she could tell that he was slowly building confidence as she felt his hands ghost along her hips before pulling her closer to him. Opening her lips further, she playfully flicked her tongue against his and was delightfully surprised that he played softly into her, he not only returned the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm, but eager to keep up with her as he lightly rolled his tongue against hers, memorizing the sweet taste of her on his lips.

As they kissed, she could feel him slowly inch his hands down her hips as if he were hesitant to move forward. She pushed away from him for a moment, reading a mixed look of confusion and guilt on his face.

"I-I'm sorry..did I do something wrong? I can stop-"

"Shh...you're fine. If anything, you are too careful. You gotta learn to loosen up a bit. Nothing is off limits in here and that includes me."

He frowned a bit. "But..isn't that..taking advantage of you?"

She cups his cheeks, leaning her forehead against his. "My duty here is to entertain and make people happy. If I want to do more than just give a patron a dance, I need permission, which Ardyn already has. I willingly give myself to you, tonight. So..just try to enjoy the evening, hm?"

"Well..if it would make you happy then I don't see the harm in it."

"Good." Giving him a grin, she takes one of his hands and leads him further into the room, having him take a seat on the leather chair. Once he is seated, she undoes the hair tie that kept up her silver locks before slowly crawling onto his lap.

She could see that his adorable blush was forming over his cheeks again. Leaning over, she lightly wrapped her arms around his neck as she softly whispered into his ear.

"You've never been with a woman..have you?"

"I..I..um..n-no..I haven't.."

Her grin grew. "What's your name, love bug?"

"Um..Prompto.."

"Hmm..Prompto..cute name..Now, I'm assuming you've never had a lap dance either, have you?"

"No.."

"Ohh..this should be fun. There is but one rule for a lap dance. You're not allowed to touch the dancer, no matter how flustered you get. I'd suggest putting your hands behind your head.."

Swallowing a dry breath, he gave a slow nod as he placed his hands behind his head. When she saw that he was ready, she moved back and slowly started to grind against him while her hands trailed along his chest. Instantly, she was getting a reaction from the blonde as he bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. She leaned forward,licking up his neck softly.

"Don't bite too hard. I still want to kiss you later. It's okay to let it out, love bug..Just you and me down here."she purred as she pressed herself a little harder against him, eager to make him moan. Thankfully, she was granted more than her desired wish.

Not only did he moan, but he rolled his hips against her own. She gave a soft hum, leaning towards his ear. "Hmm..starting to feel..eager, are we?" she teased.

His breathing was starting to become rapid as his control to keep his hands behind his head were proving to be harder than he thought. "J-just a little."

Giggling softly into his ear, she moved a hand along his chest and paused at the loop of his belt. "Well..since it is a special occasion, I'll let you touch for this once. " She felt around a little before she found the buckle for his belt and made quick work of it.

With the buckle undone, Prompto's eyes went wide. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course..unless you would rather not go all the way? In that case, we can stop now if you'd like."

And like that, he moved his hands so that one cupped her cheek and the other held onto the one that was removing his belt. Drawing her close to a kiss, he lingered there for a moment as he tangled their fingers together before drawing back.

"I..wouldn't trade this night for anything. I'm just nervous, is all."

She kissed his forehead with a soft smile. "Don't you worry. I'll take good care of you." Shifting herself up a little, she wiggled her skirt off, which removed her undergarments as well. When she removed her skirt, Prompto couldn't help but reach up and run his hands up the length of her legs. When she settled back down onto his lap, she saw the shade of blue in his eyes change. They were no longer that innocent bright shade of baby blue. She saw a hungry dark piercing blue that saw into her eyes, making her heart skip a beat.

He moved his hands up her hips and curved his grip so that he could nudge her further into his lap as he possessively held her rear in place, earning a soft gasp from Aranea. She leans into his ear once more, playing with a strand of his hair between her fingers.

"How about the two of us go for a ride, hm?"

She lifted herself for a moment, nudging him to move his pants. He certainly didn't need to be asked twice as he undid his buttons and slid them down a bit along with his boxers. A slow grin formed over her lips at him, certainly not disappointed with size. She adjusted herself carefully before sinking downward. The sensation of him inside her wasn't nearly as pleasurable as the groan she heard from him, let alone how tightly he held her when she did.

"My God...do you always feel..this wonderful?" he inquired breathlessly, looking up to her with glossy eyes.

Giving him a smirk as she rolled her hips just a bit to tease him. "I only do..because I haven't been with a partner in several years. Since this is your first time, just hold onto me and I'll take care of the rest."

He nodded slowly to her as she placed her hands over his. Starting with a slow pace, she rolled her hips against his, breathing picking up while she leaned her forehead against his. When she noticed that his eyes had begun to close and his hips were bucking back into her on their own accord, she decided to test a theory. Picking up the pace, she felt her heart beat race quicker in her chest while his grip on her grew tighter. It was as if he instinctively knew how to hold her and make her feel complete without even trying.

She soon got to the point where she wasn't even paying attention to her theory and focused on making him feel good. The poor guy had self esteem issues, which she couldn't understand. He was a cute guy and a warm heart. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Those that saw him as nothing were mere jerks that she would gladly shove a boot up their ass for him.

The heat between them was getting so intense that she couldn't take it. She shrugged off the sleeveless red top she wore, freeing her breasts. Running a hand through her hair as her head tilted back, she moaned out his name - eager to feel the response. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long as he moved a hand up her back to push her a little closer to him so he could trail his tongue between the soft valley of her breasts; earning a soft pleasured groan from Aranea. Holding her a bit longer, he laved against her skin before kissing her hard, leaving a love mark on her skin along her bra line.

Proud of his work, he moved on to teasing her breasts to the point where she placed her own hands above his to warn him of her release. He wasn't going to lie, as he wasn't quite far behind either. Thankfully for her, she was..well there was no risk of her having children..but it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy herself. Unable to think further, she held onto his shoulders, panting heavily as she tightened around him; making him give a low groan, following right after her.

They sat together, panting for a few minutes as their heads rested against one another.

"That..was some ride, huh?" he asked, giving a light laugh.

Aranea couldn't help but giggle, cracking a smile. This guy..she could get used to his company. "No kidding..."

"Are you..cold?" he asked, looking down at her nude form on top of him.

She stretched out on top of him like a cat, nuzzling her head into his neck. "At the moment, no. I have all the warmth I need right here." she purred softly into his ear.

Even after what they did, he felt a flush over his cheeks. "When you want to move..just let me know.."

"Of course..for now, I'm just going to lay in your arms. You don't mind that, do you?"

"Hm? Oh! No..not at all! So long as you are comfortable.."

The next morning...

Noctis looked at his phone, waiting for Prompto to get back to him. He hadn't heard word one about the guy since he left with Ardyn and he was a bit concerned. Sitting at the table with him was Gladio and Ignis.

"You know..the phone isn't going to magically give you a message if you keep staring at it." Gladio remarked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure Prompto is perfectly fine. There is no reason to fuss over him. He can take care of himself."

"I wonder which dancer he helped though..Ardyn never said which one he went to the back with."Noctis muttered.

"How much you want to bet it was that chick that leaned into him during the first dance?" Gladio uttered.

Giving his friend a weird look."No..that can't be right. She doesn't seem like his type. Maybe the blonde one that kept winking at him might..but not her."

"Twenty bucks says your wrong.." Gladio challenged with a smirk.

"What? Ohh man you are on!" Noctis quickly texted to Prompto.

To:Prompto  
From:Noctis

Hey man..didn't hear from you last night. You alive?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He waited about twenty minutes before he got a reply.

~~~~~  
To:Noctis  
From:Prompto

Yoo...sorry..for not saying anything. I uh..kinda got hung up. I'm alive! (obviously). So no need to send out a search party for me. Seriously bro..don't do it. I'm good..actually I'm more than good..I'm pretty great.

~~~~~~~  
Noctis just stared at his phone for a moment. "Well he sounds like a bucket of daisies.."

"Most guys do after they get laid.." Gladio commented as he poured himself more coffee.

"That's..weird.." Noctis muttered before typing another message.  
~~~~~~~

To:Prompto  
From:Noctis

Glad to hear you are okay. Out of curiosity; who are you with?

~~~~~  
To:Noctis  
From:Prompto

Oh! My bad. Should have said something in my last message. Sorry..just woke up and I can't think much right now..I'm with Aranea..She's the one silver haired dancer. Super tall and gorgeous.  
~~~~

As Noctis read the message he hit his head on the table with a groan. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Sounds like you owe me money, don't you?"Gladio says from across the kitchen, laughing.

"You know what? Shut up.."he grumbled. His phone then vibrates again as he received another message.

To: Noctis  
From: Prompto

Hey, I gotta go. It's Aranea's day off and she wanted to get some coffee later so I'll be busy today. But I'll be sure to call ya' later this evening so I know when to be at the wedding. I'll talk with you guys later.

~~~~~~~  
Noctis just stared at the phone and just shoved it away from him with a groan. He was glad that Prompto was safe and he was happy but not at the cost of his own pocket. God damn it..Why did Gladio have to be right?


End file.
